The Unexpected
by elmigl
Summary: Growing up in Malfoy Manor, Scorpius Malfoy had always known one thing: that he detested his father. Yet as he turns eleven and goes to Hogwarts, Scorpius learns much more than his stuck-up father had ever taught him. He makes new friends (and enemies) and learns what life is really about. And who's to stop him if the sweetest surprise comes along?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! So this is my first chaptered fanfic, so please be nice and review! I would love to hear your constructive criticism! Also, if anyone is interested in being my lovely beta, PM me!_

King's Cross was busy, as usual. Draco and Astoria Malfoy hurried their son through the train station, making sure they didn't talk to any Muggles. Eleven-year-old Scorpius whipped his head around to look at all the new sights; he had never been this immersed in the Muggle world before.

"Father, what are those black rectangular items the Muggles are holding?" Scorpius turned and looked up at his father with curious eyes.

"I think those are celly phones. Muggles use them to talk to each other without seeing the other person," Draco brusquely replied. He was preoccupied. He knew he would see _them_. The Potter-Weasley clan had been the bane of his existence since _his_ first year at Hogwarts.

_But_, he rather begrudgingly reminded himself, _we're on the same side now_.

Astoria squeezed his hand and brought him back to the present. They had arrived at Platform 9 and ¾, and Scorpius needed to get on the train. Draco sighed.

Young Scorpius looked up to his parents, an expectant look on his face. He had waited for this moment his entire life, and his father knew that. Why was he being so distant? It was times like these Scorpius wished his relationship with his father was a little better.

"Right," Draco said curtly. "You've got to run between platforms nine and ten, like this," and Draco picked up a brisk walk, heading between the two platforms. He disappeared into the platform.

Scorpius looked at his mother. Noticing that she wasn't paying attention, Scorpius allowed his gaze to wander to the Muggles bustling around them, unaware that they were blind to what was going on around them. He looked at the ancient watch on his mother's wrist. "Mother," he said, "it's 10:45. Shouldn't we get on the platform?" Distractedly, she took his hand and led him through the wall.

The sight that awaited him on the other side of the barrier was a sight to behold. The train, steaming in all its glory, was larger than Scorpius' little mind had ever let him imagine. Draco had already struck up conversation with his old friend from school, Mr. Goyle. "Ah," Draco exclaimed. "Scorpius, you remember Mr. Goyle. His daughter is a fifth year in Slytherin. A prefect, right, Goyle?"

Goyle grunted in response. Draco rolled his eyes, obviously embarrassed at his old friend's inability to hold conversation.

"Well, Victoria knows you're coming, and she'll take good care of you," said Mr. Goyle's wife. Goyle grunted again.

The Malfoys led their son over to the sidelines of the platform. Astoria, now finally paying attention to her son, began to fuss with his clothing. "Astoria," Draco chided, "the boy's clothes are fine. He'll make the _right_ sort of friends. Remember, Victoria Goyle will take care of you." Draco looked over his glasses at Scorpius, who was again looking all around the platform.

"Scorpius!" Astoria reproached her son. "Pay attention when your father is talking to you! I know we've taught you better than that."

"Sorry, Mother," Scorpius mumbled.

Astoria haughtily replied, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to your father."

In an even quieter voice, Scorpius muttered, "Sorry, Father."

But Draco wasn't listening. He was focused on the families that had just entered his line of vision. _Harry and Ginny Potter are playing the perfect concerned parents_, Draco bitterly thought. Not far behind them were the blood traitors. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. Harry quickly found his gaze, and they shared a curt nod.

Scorpius' voice broke Draco out of his reverie. "Father, who is that?"

Not wanting to go into the whole story of Potter and his stupid friends, Draco shortly replied, "Blood traitors."

Scorpius looked at his father quizzically. "They don't seem too bad. And that redheaded girl hugging the mom with the brown hair looks nice!"

Draco's voice suddenly became serious. "Her mother is a Muggle-born. Remember what I've taught you. There are people who are of higher status, and people who are of lower status. Remember who you are."

Suddenly, the train whistled. Scorpius hugged his mother (even though he knew it made him look weak), shook hands with his father, and boarded the train toward Hogwarts.

Toward the future.

_So, whaddya think? Is Draco a donkey? Is Scorpius going to listen to his father? Sound off below!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I figured I should put a disclaimer here. JK Rowling owns this beautiful world. Sadly, I am not her. Enjoy!**

The train was crowded. Scorpius didn't particularly want to sit with this Victoria; he had met her before and she seemed to think he was always four years old. He was just starting to get desperate when a voice said, "Hey! Do you wanna sit with us?"

Scorpius whipped his head around in search for the mysterious voice. To his surprise, it was one of the boys that belonged to the man his father had a cryptic exchange with earlier that morning. He hesitated. He knew his father would disapprove, but his father wasn't there. And besides, these people looked nice. "Sure," he replied with confidence.

As he clambered into the compartment, he noticed the two other people there: the red headed girl from earlier, and another boy who looked to be the first boy's older brother. This boy stuck out his hand and loudly said, "I'm James. James Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius replied. He was about to say something else when James continued.

"This here is my little brother Albus, and there's our cousin Rose Weasley."

Scorpius started. He knew these names from somewhere, he just didn't know where. However, if life in the Malfoy Manor had taught him anything, it was that you never asked rude questions.

Albus spoke up. "So, what Quidditch team do you support?"

The girl rolled her eyes and picked up a book. Noticing his cousin's gesture, James pounced. "What?" he said rudely. "D'you have a problem?"

"No," she primly replied. "I just think that there are more dignified things to have a conversation about!"

The boys looked at each other, scoffed, and started bantering about their favorite Quidditch teams.

"So you're telling me that your mom is THE Ginny Potter? The Chaser? The one who writes for the _Prophet_?"

"Well...yeah," Albus replied lamely.

Scorpius was thoroughly impressed. While his father disapproved of an all women's Quidditch team, Scorpius still appreciated that is was in the presence of sporting royalty.

He turned to Rose. "So, Miss High-and-Mighty, who do you support?"

Rose thought for a minute. "Well, Aunt Ginny's team. Obviously. And my dad rather likes the Chudley Cannons, so I guess them. Also, I bet you'll regret calling me that when I get full marks this year and you don't!" She finished with a flourish.

"Jeez, I'm sorry," Scorpius apologized. He didn't really know what to make of this girl. She looked quite friendly, but she was fierce.

"Rose, you sound like Aunt Hermione," James teased. "Lighten up, will you?"

Rose fought back a smile, and the four students fell into a bit of an awkward silence.

About twenty minutes later, an older and friendly-looking witch came to their compartment. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Ooh…" eight eyes widened as they took in the array of sweets displayed before them.

Five minutes later, the considerably richer trolley witch continued her journey down the train. Greedily, the four students dove into their snacks and the only sounds heard for about twenty minutes was the satisfied smacking of happy preteens.

Once most of the candy had been consumed, Scorpius turned to his new friends. "So, how are you all related?" he inquired.

Rose was the quickest to answer. "My dad and their mum are brother and sister," she recited.

"Oh, cool! What houses do you guys think you'll be in?" Scorpius replied.

"I'm already a Gryffindor. I'm in second year," James offered. Albus gave his brother a yearning look, as if he was jealous of James' placement in Gryffindor. Scorpius noticed this, but chose to ignore it.

"Albus, Rose, what house do you want to be in?" Scorpius asked.

"Gryffindor," was the immediate reply from the cousins. They looked at each other and giggled.

"What about you, Scorpius?" asked Albus.

"Yeah!" Rose chimed in.

Scorpius grimaced. He had hoped this wouldn't come up. "Er...well both my parents were in Slytherin. But I'd like to keep my mind open," Scorpius said.

"Oh. Well that's okay," James replied. The four new friends smiled at each other. Scorpius already had friends! He couldn't believe it.

Rose glanced out the window. "Oh no! We're almost there! We need to change into our robes," she exclaimed.

They all quickly changed into their school robes, and the train soon pulled into the Hogsmeade station. As Rose, Albus, James and Scorpius clambered off the train, James said, "Well, see you guys after the sorting!" He gave his brother and cousin reassuring glances, and shook Scorpius' hand like a gentleman. He then scampered off to join his friends in second year.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way please!" A voice boomed from the distance.

"Hagrid!" cried Rose and Albus.

The man (man was stretching it a little; Hagrid was almost nine feet tall) called Hagrid lumbered over to them. "Rose! Albus! How ya doin'?" He asked.

"Great! Oh, this is our new friend, Scorpius Malfoy," replied Albus enthusiastically.

Something in Hagrid's gaze upon the newcomer made Scorpius uncomfortable. "Er...nice to meet you, Mr. Hagrid," he said in a shaking tone.

"Nice ta meet ya too, Malfoy. All yeh firs' years, come with me!"

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius followed Hagrid and the other first years to the dock, where a score of little boats awaited their arrival. The three first years clambered onto the first one they could find.

Hagrid checked to make sure that all the new students had successfully made it onto their boats, then settled into his own magically reinforced boat. Once again, he looked around to check his students' safety, his boat wobbling dangerously. Now assured, Hagrid bellowed, "MOVE!"

The boats began their sojourn across the Black Lake. For the first part of the journey, Rose and Albus were talking about their cousin Victoire's latest romantic adventure: their godbrother, Teddy. Scorpius was only half-listening, out of politeness. His real focus was on the people around him. As he looked at the other first-years, he noticed that they were all as nervous and unsure as he was. He was just beginning to lose himself in a reverie of imagination and wonderment when he heard Rose gasp behind him.

Looking up, he realized that they had rounded a bend in the lake, and Hogwarts, in all its' majesty, had now come into view.

Scorpius was utterly flabbergasted. The castle was larger and more beautiful than anybody had ever described it to him. There were turrets, towers, large corridors, and it looked like every wick in the castle was burning.

BUMP. The boats bumped against the dock outside of Hogwarts. Albus and Scorpius got out of the boat first, then helped Rose as she primly took their hands and stepped onto land with a ladylike flourish. They stopped and looked up at the castle. From the lake, the castle looked warm, inviting. But here, right before they were to walk into the school for the very first time, the school looked daunting.

Noticing the students' hesitation, Hagrid kindly shuffled the students forward as the large wooden doors opened, revealing a plump, round-faced man.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Longbottom.

**AN: Please review! I'll do my best to get back to every one of you! I'm also still looking for a beta :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did your parents tell you Uncle Neville was welcoming us?" Rose whispered to Albus.

"No, did yours?"

Rose shook her head.

Scorpius turned around in surprise. "You guys know him? Who DON'T you know?"

Professor Longbottom turned toward the whispering students, gave Rose and Albus a wink, made a _shhh_-ing gesture, and turned to the rest of the first years. "Momentarily, we will be entering the castle, and more importantly, the Great Hall. Once inside, I will call you up alphabetically, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and the Hat will sort you into your respective Houses. Take note that every house has its' merits, and Hogwarts first and foremost promotes inter-House unity," Professor Longbottom recited.

With a slight smile, he turned around and quickly led the first years up the stairs and into the Great Hall. As the students walked in, they were completely in awe of the scene. Lit candles were magically floating all around the room, and the ceiling looked exactly like the night sky.

Rose began lecturing Albus and Scorpius about the Great Hall. "Mum gave me this book, see. It's called _Hogwarts, A History_, and -"

"Yeah, we know. You and Aunt Hermione are geniuses." Albus interrupted. Scorpius giggled at his new friend's banter with his cousin.

Scorpius was looking around the room in wonderment. There were four long tables, one for each House. He spotted Victoria Goyle chatting animatedly with her friends at the Slytherin table. She had an upturned nose and an air of extreme self-importance. Scorpius had never noticed that before.

Finally, they arrived at the front of the room. They stood facing the staff table, with who Scorpius assumed as Headmistress Sprout at the center of the table. She smiled kindly at all her new pupils.

There was a stool with a very old and decrepit-looking hat perched upon it. As soon as the deafening babble came to a halt, the Sorting Hat opened its' mouth (brim) wide and sang:

_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the __Hogwarts_ _Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set __Gryffindor__s apart; _

_You might belong in __Hufflepuff__, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in __Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_But still! Be warned! _

_I may be smarter than I seem;_

_Where you come from is not your future_

_Though you may want it to be._

_I'll tell the truth, no matter what_

_I'm honest, through and through_

_You'll be amazed at what you find;_

_The magic I can do._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The crowd broke out in applause; Professor Longbottom gave an appreciative chuckle and Professor Sprout shook her head disapprovingly, although you could see a glimmer of mischief in her eye.

"Right," said Professor Longbottom, bringing the room's attention back to him. "I will call your name, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and the Hat will sort you into your Houses."

He picked the Hat up and glanced at the piece of parchment he held in his left hand.

"Corner, Colin," called Professor Longbottom.

A shaking boy with dark hair stepped up to the stool and slowly lowered himself down. A few seconds passed, then the Sorting Hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table at the far left of the Great Hall jumped up and cheered for their newest member.

Chuckling, Professor Longbottom cleared his throat. "Davies, William," he announced.

A handsome boy swaggered up to the stool. Winking at Rose Weasley, he plopped down and allowed Professor Longbottom to place the Hat on his head. Then: "RAVENCLAW!"

And so it went. After "Macmillan, Cedric" became a Ravenclaw, Professor Longbottom called, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Catching his breath, Scorpius slowly walked up to the stool. He felt every eye on him as he lowered himself onto the stool. Professor Longbottom smiled kindly at him, then placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Ah!" said the Hat's voice inside his head. "A Malfoy. Your blood is pure, like your parents, but you are unlike them. You are cunning, oh yes. You know what you want. But you're also not afraid to stand up for what's right. Indeed, you have a true and noble heart. I might regret this, but….GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment, the entire room was flabbergasted. Scorpius was expecting to be in Slytherin. His entire family had always been in Slytherin. Victoria Goyle looked at him with a visible sneer on her face.

Noticing the silence, James Potter got up and started cheering. Soon, the rest of the Gryffindors were clapping as well. Professor Longbottom winked at him, and Scorpius slid off the stool and stumbled over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with James.

With a broad smile on his face, Professor Longbottom said, in a clear and confident voice, "Potter, Albus!"

After a particularly long deliberation, the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

This time, the Gryffindors actually jumped up and celebrated with mirth (Scorpius included). Beaming from ear to ear, Albus joined James and Scorpius at the Gryffindor table.

After "Thomas, Lynn" became a Slytherin, Professor Longbottom called Rose to the stool.

Again, the Hat deliberated. Then: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus, James, and Scorpius clapped enthusiastically for Rose, and she hurried over the Gryffindor table and sank down next to Scorpius, who smiled at her.

Finally, "Zabini, Vincent" became a Slytherin and Professor Longbottom tapped the Hat with his wand and it vanished.

As soon as Longbottom sat down on the Headmistress' right side, Professor Sprout stood up to address the school. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" she said, and the entire school broke out in polite applause. "As I know you are all hungry, I shall save my start-of-term words for when you are stuffed to the brim. So I will just say: Eat! Get on with it!"

Scorpius chuckled along with the school. As Professor Sprout clapped her hands, food magically appeared on the tables in front of them. Suddenly carnivorous, Scorpius helped himself to a little of everything.

Throughout the meal, he joked with Albus and Rose as James caught up with his friends from the previous year. However, he felt like eyes were on him all around the Hall. He shook the feeling and continued to eat and talk with his new friends.

As Scorpius was finishing his last few crumbs of treacle tart, the plates and dishes suddenly vanished. Knowing that Sprout's speech was imminent, the school quieted and looked at her expectantly.

"Again, I wish to welcome you all to Hogwarts this year. If you wish to go out for your House's Quidditch team, you may talk to the Captain, who should post sign-ups rather soon. You may only try out if you are in second year or above." James stuck his tongue out at his little brother, pleased that he could try out for the team. Rose and Scorpius exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes, smirking at each other.

Continuing, Professor Sprout said, "Also, Mr. Filch is once again reminding everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits, and a complete list of the banned wizarding objects is on his door. And with that, I ask you to return to your dormitories and drift off to sleep. Goodnight!"

The Hall was filled with the sound of students moving up to their respective common rooms. "First years!" called a voice. "Follow me, please!" An older girl with sandy brown hair and a kind, but determined smile gestured for Scorpius, Rose, and Albus to join her. "My name is Max, and I'm one of the Gryffindor prefects."

The first years gave Max unweary smiles as she led them to their common room. The group soon arrived at a portrait of a large Fat Lady.

"_Gillyweed_," Max gave the password confidently to the portrait, and the painting swung open to reveal a door.

Stepping inside, Scorpius felt his mouth drop open. The common room was filled with the warm, inviting colors of gold and red, and a fire crackled merrily in the corner. He was immensely pleased and instantly felt at home. His imagination raced with images of studying, laughing, lounging, playing games, and just..._living_ here.

Scorpius knew he was home.

**AN:Please tell me what you think! What will Scor's father and grandfather think of this new arrangement? I want to know!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Scorpius woke up with unbridled excitement. He quickly changed into his Gryffindor robes and headed down to the common room. Albus hurried down the stairs, almost running into Scorpius in his haste. "Mate, be careful!"

"Sorry," Albus said ashamedly. "Shall we go to breakfast, then?"

"Sure!" replied Scorpius.

As Albus and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall, the blonde could feel eyes on him and Albus from all sides of the room. "Why are they all staring at you?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Oh...well. My dad is Harry Potter. That's why I know Professor Longbottom and all those other people," Albus admitted begrudgingly. "I just don't like getting all the attention that comes along with the fame that my dad gave me."

"That's why you look so familiar! I knew I knew you from somewhere!" Scorpius exclaimed. "What's it like having a famous father?"

"Oh, it's definitely got its perks," Albus replied. "We always eat for free at the Leaky Cauldron."

"And we get into all the League games for free," added James importantly, joining them. "Cuz of Mum."

Scorpius' mind turned to all the important games his new friends must have seen. "Did you go to the World Cup?" He asked.

"Yes! I can't believe we finally won!" exclaimed Rose, sliding onto the seat opposite Scorpius. Albus looked at her and scoffed. "What? I can be proud of my country, even though I detest the sport that won us our glory!" Rose retorted. Scorpius and Albus snickered.

"I was there, too," Scorpius added. "Except we were with my dad's boring and stuffy old friends the entire night. I didn't even get to watch the match," he mourned, shoveling eggs in his mouth.

"Stuffy indeed," came a deep male voice behind them.

"Uncle Neville!" chorused James, Albus, and Rose. Scorpius swiveled around in his seat, accidentally knocking into a fifth year, causing the latter to plunge his elbow into his pumpkin juice.

"Oops, sorry…" Scorpius apologized. Professor Longbottom was there, round and plump as he was the night before.

"Oh, that's all right. Fred Weasley here can handle anything, can't you?"

"Yes sir," came a murmur from the dark-skinned, ginger-haired youth sitting next to him.

"Fred! I didn't realize you were here!" exclaimed James. Scorpius inwardly wondered how many people his new friends were actually related to in this school.

"You three can't be running around here calling me Uncle Neville, got it? It's Professor Longbottom at Hogwarts," Longbottom chastised. "Well," he said, turning to Scorpius. "Scorpius Malfoy, eh? Your dad and I go way back!" (Scorpius was surprised at this; he didn't think his father would be the type to be friends with someone like Professor Longbottom.) "You have the exact same schedule as Potter and Weasley here. I'll see you all tomorrow in Herbology," he finished kindly. He then addressed James. "Now, James, let's not have the same problems we had last year. Just cuz your dad and I are pals does not mean you get to ignore my instructions. I give them for a reason, you know," Longbottom reprimanded.

James nodded timidly. After handing the second-year his schedule, Professor Longbottom moved on to another red-haired student (presumably another Weasley) and Scorpius finally glanced down at his schedule. He saw his Transfiguration professor was yet another Weasley, and looked on with interest at his other professors and subjects.

"Are you related to Professor Weasley too?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Yup. He's our uncle," Albus answered, his chest puffing out with pride.

The bell rang, signaling the start of their very first magical class at Hogwarts. Shouting over the echo of stools scraping up against stone, Scorpius said, "Why don't you just draw me a family tree?" Albus agreed, laughing, as the three first years made their way over to Transfiguration with Professor Weasley.

The next morning, Scorpius woke up with unbridled excitement. He quickly changed into his Gryffindor robes and headed down to the common room. Albus hurried down the stairs, almost running into Scorpius in his haste. "Mate, be careful!"

"Sorry," Albus said ashamedly. "Shall we go to breakfast, then?"

"Sure!" replied Scorpius.

As Albus and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall, the blonde could feel eyes on him and Albus from all sides of the room. "Why are they all staring at you?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Oh...well. My dad is Harry Potter. That's why I know Professor Longbottom and all those other people," Albus admitted begrudgingly. "I just don't like getting all the attention that comes along with the fame that my dad gave me."

"That's why you look so familiar! I knew I knew you from somewhere!" Scorpius exclaimed. "What's it like having a famous father?"

"Oh, it's definitely got its perks," Albus replied. "We always eat for free at the Leaky Cauldron."

"And we get into all the League games for free," added James importantly, joining them. "Cuz of Mum."

Scorpius' mind turned to all the important games his new friends must have seen. "Did you go to the World Cup?" He asked.

"Yes! I can't believe we finally won!" exclaimed Rose, sliding onto the seat opposite Scorpius. Albus looked at her and scoffed. "What? I can be proud of my country, even though I detest the sport that won us our glory!" Rose retorted. Scorpius and Albus snickered.

"I was there, too," Scorpius added. "Except we were with my dad's boring and stuffy old friends the entire night. I didn't even get to watch the match," he mourned, shoveling eggs in his mouth.

"Stuffy indeed," came a deep male voice behind them.

"Uncle Neville!" chorused James, Albus, and Rose. Scorpius swiveled around in his seat, accidentally knocking into a fifth year, causing the latter to plunge his elbow into his pumpkin juice.

"Oops, sorry…" Scorpius apologized. Professor Longbottom was there, round and plump as he was the night before.

"Oh, that's all right. Fred Weasley here can handle anything, can't you?"

"Yes sir," came a murmur from the dark-skinned, ginger-haired youth sitting next to him.

"Fred! I didn't realize you were here!" exclaimed James. Scorpius inwardly wondered how many people his new friends were actually related to in this school.

"You three can't be running around here calling me Uncle Neville, got it? It's Professor Longbottom at Hogwarts," Longbottom chastised. "Well," he said, turning to Scorpius. "Scorpius Malfoy, eh? Your dad and I go way back!" (Scorpius was surprised at this; he didn't think his father would be the type to be friends with someone like Professor Longbottom.) "You have the exact same schedule as Potter and Weasley here. I'll see you all tomorrow in Herbology," he finished kindly. He then addressed James. "Now, James, let's not have the same problems we had last year. Just cuz your dad and I are pals does not mean you get to ignore my instructions. I give them for a reason, you know," Longbottom reprimanded.

James nodded timidly. After handing the second-year his schedule, Professor Longbottom moved on to another red-haired student (presumably another Weasley) and Scorpius finally glanced down at his schedule. He saw his Transfiguration professor was yet another Weasley, and looked on with interest at his other professors and subjects.

"Are you related to Professor Weasley too?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Yup. He's our uncle," Albus answered, his chest puffing out with pride.

The bell rang, signaling the start of their very first magical class at Hogwarts. Shouting over the echo of stools scraping up against stone, Scorpius said, "Why don't you just draw me a family tree?" Albus agreed, laughing, as the three first years made their way over to Transfiguration with Professor Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

For Scorpius, the first few weeks at Hogwarts went by surprisingly quickly. Magic was cool, but it was hard as well. The wand he had purchased from Ollivander's Wand Shop had soon come in handy in Professor Weasley's class, when he had to turn a needle into a match (his turned out more like a dull needle with a large head; Albus had guffawed until his uncle had given him a stern look).

Each class was different and new and exciting. Scorpius had thought that spells only required waving of the wand and the saying of a few funny words; he was woefully mistaken. Throughout all his classes though, he noticed one glaring similarity. Whenever the teacher got to his name on the roll, they stopped and looked at him, almost surprised to see him there. Scorpius knew that his father and mother had both been in Slytherin; maybe the teachers were just surprised? After Professor Mora of Defense Against the Dark Arts made a face at his name, however, Scorpius resolved to write to his father (even though it pained him to do so) and ask him what was going on.

As both James and Albus had warned him, Rose Weasley was indeed a little smartypants. Scorpius found this extremely put-offish; his father had always told him that smart girls had no business in the wizarding world. Her hand was always the first in the air to answer any question the teacher would pose, and it seemed like Rose had spent her entire life preparing for Hogwarts. She knew all the answers, and Scorpius found himself turning green with jealousy at the fact that Rose knew all these things and he didn't.

Recalling that his father had labeled her family as blood-traitors, Scorpius was careful not to let his father know that he was friends with Potters and Weasleys. Draco and Astoria Malfoy were already ashamed at his Gryffindor status; Scorpius remembered quite clearly the day Headmistress Sprout had arrived in Professor Goody's Charms class, asking to see him privately. Albus and Rose had nodded at him encouragingly, and so Scorpius quietly followed the stout woman out into the corridor.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Malfoy," she had begun.

Stammering, Scorpius replied, "It's - it's a ple - pleasure to meet you as we - well, Professor."

Smiling kindly at his nerves, Sprout had gone on: "I see you've made friends with the youngest Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley."

"Yes, ma'am…" Scorpius wasn't sure why this meeting was important. He longed to be back in the classroom, attempting to levitate Rose, Albus cackling with glee.

Noticing his hesitation, the Head had gone on. "I've had a letter from your parents, you see. They have requested that you be moved into Slytherin House," Scorpius' eyes had gone wide with shock. Taking note of the small blonde's apparent surprise, Sprout had continued, "However, given your friendship with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, I thought I should ask you personally if you wanted to be moved into Slytherin," she concluded.

Without hesitating, Scorpius replied, "I think I'll stay in Gryffindor, ma'am. I like it there...it feels like home."

Sprout gave a tiny, wise smile. "I thought you might say that. I'll write back to your parents and inform them of your wish to remain in Gryffindor," she said. Scorpius thanked her, and turned around to leave. "One more thing, Mr. Malfoy," called Sprout. Scorpius turned around to face the Head once more. "I had your father in class when you were his age. Your mother too, though I don't remember her as much. What I do remember is that your father seemed to think that the fathers of your two friends in there were...oh, never mind. You'll find out in enough time." And with that, Professor Sprout stalked away, shaking her head and muttering to herself. Shrugging, Scorpius turned back into the classroom to rejoin his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for sticking with me! I'm sorry about not updating since June; work this summer was crazy. However, I've just started my sophomore year at college (any history majors out there?) so I'll hopefully be updating a little more regularly. As always, read and review!**

Autumn passed by quickly for the young Gryffindors. Eventually, the trick staircases, memorizing the Fat Lady's ever-changing passwords, and learning the complicated wand movements and incantations seemed like second nature for Scorpius. He found himself looking forward to his lessons, even the extremely complex Transfiguration with Rose's uncle, Professor Weasley. However, despite all that was going well for him, he noticed that Rose was becoming more and more distant. Scorpius noted that there were days when Rose wouldn't even talk to him.

Scorpius didn't know which bothered him more: that Rose was ignoring him or the fact that he cared. Rose was annoying! She was a snobby little know-it-all who only wanted to embarrass him when he was wrong. Her freckled little nose was always stuck in some abstract book that had nothing to do with what they were studying, and she actually did homework for fun! She was so annoying that Scorpius should be glad that Rose didn't want to have anything to do with him, yet something nagged at him. Had he done something wrong? Insulted her in some way?

These questions kept him pondering while he sat in a chair by the fire during the first snow of the season. Lost in thought, Scorpius didn't notice that Rose had sat down next to him until she cleared her throat and started speaking.

"Hello."

"Oh! Hi, Rose." Scorpius looked around uncomfortably. Rose didn't usually address him unless Albus, James, or one of her other many cousins was around.

"I'm sorry if I've been distant the last few weeks," she began. Scorpius made to interrupt her, but was silenced by Rose's flat, upturned palm. "I owe you an explanation."

Rose then stuffed her hand into the front pocket of her robes and extracted a letter. "I received this letter from my father about a month ago. I'll just...I'll let you read it," she concluded, getting up and sitting at the table where she had her homework laid over it.

Dumbstruck, Scorpius watched her go, her fiery red hair trailing in her wake. The fire popped, bringing him back to his senses, and Scorpius unfolded the thick parchment and began to read.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Hope school is going well. Your uncle tells me that you're top in the year right now; I knew you'd take after your mum. Well done Rosie! Uncle George and I have developed a whole new line of Dark Detectors; they turn into a plush toy of an acromuntula and fire defensive spells whenever someone dodgy is around. I came up with the idea from when Uncle Harry and I met one (great story, I'll tell you at Christmas). Mum is working on a huge case at the Ministry; she and your most famous and weirdly-scarred uncle (hint: glasses and black hair) are constantly working, so Hugo and I have moved into Grimmauld Place for the holidays. You, Albus and James will be joining us there for Christmas!_

_Along with your uncle Bill telling me of your wonderful marks, he also mentioned that you've been hanging around that Scorpius Malfoy. And so, I think it's high time that I told you more about my time at Hogwarts. _

_You know that I met Mum and Uncle Harry on the train, and that each year we got to deal with more Dark wizards and animals, but what you don't know is that we had a lifelong issue with Draco Malfoy (yes, Scorpius' father). To make it easier, I'll give you a list of exactly who your friend's father is:_

_1. Nephew to Voldemort's right-hand man (well, woman, but I don't like to think of her...anyway), Bellatrix Lestrange_

_2. His father spent time in Azkaban and on house arrest_

_3. He hates Muggles and Muggle-borns (yes, like your mum)_

_4. Draco Malfoy himself was a Death Eater!_

_In short, he's just not good news. He's also a prat. Now, I don't know how his son is, if he's a slimy little git like his father is, but I do know that Draco and Lucius (Draco's dad) will do anything to make sure he turns out that way. Your mum and uncle Harry have always been uncovering his scams at the Ministry. Again, he's a git._

_Now, Rosie, your mother has been at my shoulder the whole time I've been writing this because she's forbidden me to tell you you're not to hang around this Malfoy fellow, because you're old enough to decide that for yourself._

_But I am going to tell you this: NEVER TRUST A MALFOY. _

_Your brother sends his love and asks that you bring him a toilet seat (don't; Mum and your grandmother will have a fit if you do), and Lily can't wait to see you soon. Come to think of it, neither can I._

_Love,_

_Your Dad_

Scorpius sat, dumbstruck for at least five minutes until Rose walked over back to him and sat down. "I've been doing some research," she began, "and my dad is right. Your grandad was in Azkaban, and your dad a Death Eater," she stated simply. Scorpius gulped, and nodded.

Surprisingly, Rose smiled at him. "While my dad does sound like a bit of a prat, he and mum and Uncle Harry have also told me that people aren't what they seem. You know the story of Headmaster Snape, right?" Still unable to speak, Scorpius simply nodded, understanding. Who was this girl?

"I've watched you closely, Scorpius Malfoy. I don't see Death Eater or general git in you at all," she admitted.

Finally finding his voice, Scorpius gulped once more and said, "Uh...thanks? My dad is definitely a git, and a prat. I...I know what people say about him."

Rose smiled. "I thought you'd say that. I like you. I want to be your friend, and I hope our fathers won't get in the way," she proclaimed.

For the first time in days, Scorpius smiled. "I'd like that too. I'll get my homework and join you, yeah?" Rose smiled and nodded, and Scorpius scampered off to his dorm to join his friend.

Rose smiled as she saw the blond hair whip around the bend. Scorpius Malfoy was really quite extraordinary


End file.
